


Who? Me?

by Hsquared



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsquared/pseuds/Hsquared
Summary: Civilian: A person who is not a member of the police or armed force [Cambridge Dictionary]MI 6 through the eyes of people who work there but are civilians.





	Who? Me?

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to #team civilian for 007 Fest.

 

Isn't it strange how they are all so important and yet there is me. Little old me who has been working here longer than some 00s. But then again, 00s die young. Who am I? I’m the invisible person in most buildings. The one who is there yet not necessarily seen. I’m the janitor. Oh I do my work around Vauxhall easily, after all I have been here over 10 years. These aching bones do cry for rest but no. Where else can you see humanity in all of its glory without ever needing to leave England?

 

Those 00s usually start out the same, cocky and believing that they can do anything and everything with a license to kill. But those are the ones that die fastest, like a bright shooting star. One quick bright incandescent moment and gone in the blink of an eye. Boring. After a while, you get used to it, it all blurs together. I mean one arrogant good looking bloke is the same as any arrogant good looking bloke. The exception being 007.

 

007, now that’s an agent that you don’t see often or at all. Within these walls, he is known as the phoenix or cockroach depending on who is either cursing at/shouting at/shooting at on one memorable occasion. He has attained a legendary status even among the elites of the elites, within the 00 division. He is much older than most of the 00s and he can still kick the pants off most of them with relative ease. I would know, cause the one time he just came off mission and some younger (stupid) double 00s were bragging of how they (2 of them I remember) would accomplish the mission objective faster.

 

“Would you care to say that to my face 006 and 0010” 007 asked.

 

(the previous 0010 was a good bloke, quiet, kept to himself but would always ask after me)

 

Now I wasn’t physically present for this “altercation” but word travels. It always does when 007 is involved. Apparently the two young punks got their assess handed to them in the 00 training room. And how I knew about it? Simple I was the one called in to clean up the mess. What can I say, ten years and more in this place has taught me (more than enough) on how to remove blood stains. And it was everywhere in the room, the training mats were slippery with blood and they knew better than to wait to call me. Once the blood dries and sets in, cleaning it would require a lot more effort than when it is fresh.

 

Not that M wouldn't have heard of this incident even if the young 00s would have preferred to have kept quiet about it. Fastest way to get M’s attention is simple. “Extra cost” and cleaning the mats after the blood had dried would definitely be “extra cost”. Now M didn’t hear anything from my lips, the 00s trust me. I have been working here for so long and have seen them at their worst and cleaned up after them enough to earn that trust. Like I said, word travels and with 007 involved, it travels at the speed of light. That or maybe it was one of the cameras that Q branch installed that recorded the “altercation”. The young punks were lucky they were in Six. Medical is always on standby. Judging from the blood loss, they were lucky enough not to be permanently disable, and still “functioning” enough to rejoin the 00 division. They learned as all who crossed 007 path, the old adage of “let sleeping tigers lie”.

 

After that “incident” though, most young 00s learn not to disparage 007. Sally, who cleans Q branch says that the video of the “incident” is shown to every new recruit in the 00 division in Q branch during the introduction period. And it cut down on any potential “altercations” that might happen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s Wednesday and I have a standing dinner appointment on Wednesday. We meet near one of  the few decent pubs around Six. And by decent, I don’t mean one of those fancy posh places that charge a ridiculous amount of money for mediocre food. The one that we are meeting at is one of the older pubs in the area. A tiny hole in the wall but well-loved by people in the know. I grab our usual table. Dennis, bless her soul, had already cranked up the heat in the room so that by the time I arrived, the seats were comfortably warm. A bottle of Guinness in front of me, on the table and all is good with my world.

 

A swoosh of cold air and “Dennis, darling, did you save some pea soup for me?” greets me as some other patrons pile in through the front door. A lady, with electric pink and purple strands through her white hair and solid white fringe swept to the side, smiles at me from across the table where she seats usually.

 

“Hello George, it is a cold day today isn’t it?”

 

“Always is, in London,” I smile at her, watching her settle in. Dennis with her usual impeccable timing, hands us our plates of food. Pea soup and garlic bread for her. Steak and potatoes for me. We eat silently, letting the warmth of the room soak into our bones. The slow inaudible hum of conversation between patrons swirl around us.  

 

“Today would have been the day,” she said.

 

“She would have hated it.”

 

“I know, she was not the type to celebrate.”

 

“When we celebrate milestones, sometimes it is not for personal reasons, George. It is a reason for others to celebrate us and give recognition for the things we have done.”  

 

“That maybe be true Doc, but it wouldn’t have stopped her from hating every minute of the festivities if they happened”

 

“Indeed, Mildred was not one who would appreciate such revelry.”

 

“To surviving then,” I said. She smiled and we clinked beer bottles together. We left the pub soon after. I headed towards the tube station while she headed back towards Six.

 

“Paperwork?”

 

“Worse, budget meeting.”

 

“Good luck”

 

“Thanks George. Will I been seeing you next week?”

 

“Sure, I’ll send you a text if I can’t make it”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
